


A December in Albany

by katiesmindpalace1991



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lactation Kink, Married Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the end of 1904. Thomas and Edith survived and moved to Albany. They have a small family of their own now. Two year old Olivia and four month old Ruth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A December in Albany

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Listen to Auld Lang Syne on youtube. That’s what Edith is playing on the piano on New Year’s Eve when Thomas gets home from work.

1904

Edith has a smile on her face, four month old Ruth was asleep in one of the many cradles that Thomas has crafted over the years. Her other child was two year old Olivia.

It had been three years since she, Thomas and Alan had left Allerdale Hall. She remembers the moment in her life when she knew she had to trust her husband even after all of the wrongs he did to her since they left Buffalo.

1901

She had just stabbed Lucille with the pen that her father gifted her with weeks before Lucille murdered him. She was going to get out of this house but there was someone she had to deal with first and she had the pen ready to protect herself if necessary. As she sees him open the elevator she had it ready.

“You get away!” she told him angrily.

“Edith, please.” He told her taking his arms in his trying to calm her down. “Listen. McMichael is still alive. He’s still alive.”

“You lied to me! You poisoned me!”

“I did.” He told her ashamed.

“You told me you loved me!”

“I do.”

She stopped trying to fight him after he told her that. But it still could be a trick.

“Edith, please.” He told her as he let go of her arms. She had the pen still pointed towards him just in case. “You can leave if you want or you can wait here for me. I’m going to get those papers back. I’m going to finish this.” He told her walking into the room where Lucille was.

She hid in the corner of the hallway so Lucille wouldn’t see her. She heard them talking and after hearing her husband stand up for her, telling Lucille that she was going to live and that he truly loved her and that she was the first wife that Thomas truly cared for. She started creeping into the room with the pen ready just in case. She saw Lucille pick up the knife and she knew she was about to stab him with it. She walked as fast as both her broken leg and adrenaline would allow. She sneaked up behind her and stabbed Lucille in the jugular vein.

Lucille fell onto the ground and died. Thomas walks over to his wife who dropped the pen in exhaustion. He helped his wife out of the room, went down into the basement to get Alan and they both look back to the house one last time as they got into the carriage.

Edith and Alan spent weeks in the hospital and Thomas stayed by her side. She was on her way to forgiving her husband. It took her a while to heal from the poisoning and the broken leg but on the day they departed for America Thomas gave her a new wedding band. The ring wasn’t too big and she thought it was perfect.

“Oh Thomas you didn’t have to get me a ring.” She said as she had happy tears in her eyes.

“I know but we deserve this new start. Albany will do us good and who knows when we decide to have a family of our own we need all the happy memories to tell them and not the darkness that I put you through.”

She put two fingers at his lips. “Shush. I’ve already forgiven you. I know that you were trying to save me as much as you could days before we almost died.”

She had felt pity for Lucille but she still hated her and she understood why Thomas still grieved his sister.

Days before she told him that she had forgiven him she had realized that he was still the man she met in her father’s office. Even though he was trying to put an act she saw that he needed someone to love him. He was a great man and only when they arrived to Allerdale Hall did she notice any real flaws in her new husband. She had quickly realized the reason was Lucille.

He had shown her how much he truly loved her that night they were both snowed in. They both made love a few times that night. He was the only one she had ever loved and she knew now that he loved her as well.

When they were on the ship to America they had made love so many times and there would be moments when she saw him look into her eyes with so much love that she wishes that he was always this happy.

He had told her that when both Lucille and he were children they were confined to the nursery in the attic. That the house that he was raised in all his life was one of darkness. That Lucille wasn’t always like how she was in the years before her death. Edith knew that Thomas’s parents were monsters. Lucille was a monster but so was Thomas before she knew him.

Once they arrived to Albany they found a home to call their own. There were enough rooms in case they had children and a room for Thomas to create things. He had made a nice workshop in the attic.

They soon got pregnant after settling down in Albany. As her stomach grew she was busy typing her manuscript for her first novel with a typewriter that they had found at a shop after Thomas got his job working as a clerk at an engineering firm.

She had asked Thomas if he was comfortable with her writing a love story, their story. She had changed the names so Thomas wouldn’t be implicated for the crimes he committed with Lucille.

Thomas would read the pages once he got home from work and after he would be done he would have his hand on her stomach and smiled lovingly at his wife as they felt their unborn daughter kick.

She gave birth at their home, Thomas had to argue with the midwife and doctor to stay in the room with her and they finally agreed after Edith told them that her husband was staying.

“You did it darling. Look at her. Our little Olivia Cushing.” Thomas told her with tears in his eyes.

“Olivia Cushing-Sharpe.” She corrects him.

1904

“Mama!”

“Edith darling…”

She smiles at her family. “I was just thinking about things.”

“Only good things I hope.” Thomas said as he picked up Olivia and she cuddled in her father’s arms.

Just then the photographer a man that Thomas knew from work friends arrived with his camera equipment.

“Olivia can you sit on your mother’s lap?” he asks his daughter gently as he places her on the ground.

She nods her head and runs to her mother. Thomas chuckles as he walks to the cradle and picks up a still sleeping Ruth to cradle at his chest. He sits down next to his wife.

“Now I want you all to stay where you are.” The man told the young family as he put his head under the cloth of the camera. “Okay at the count of three I want you all to smile. One, two, three. Smile.”

After taking a few photographs the man tells the family that it would be ready by New Year’s Eve. It was only after that Ruth was starting to cry and Edith took the baby from her husband’s arms.

“It’s ok mama’s got you little Ruth.” She said shushing the infant. Thomas with Olivia in his arms walk the man out of their house.

Two weeks later Christmas was behind the happy family and it was New Year’s Eve. A day that meant a lot to Thomas and Edith because that was the date that they moved into this house. It was the anniversary that they counted. Their wedding anniversary was part of the things they would rather forget. It was days after her father’s funeral, and the beginning of their nightmare as a couple.

Thomas picked up the photographs that were still in their packages. He smiles as he hears the piano being played. Edith was playing Auld Lang Syne and he sets the packages on the table in the kitchen. He saw that Olivia was showing Ruth her stuffed bunny. The new kitten that he surprised Olivia with on Christmas morning was sleeping in her bed. He had also made a wooden butterfly to hang on the wall of the nursery between Olivia’s bed and Ruth’s crib.

After Edith finishes playing the song she turns to look at her husband smiling at his girls. “Olivia look whose home.”

Olivia turns her head and runs to her father. “Daddy!” she said as he sets her at his hip.

“Hello darling we’re you a good little girl?” She nods her head.

“Olivia Jane Cushing-Sharpe don’t lie to your father. Tell your father that you yelled at me before your nap.” Edith told their daughter sternly.

“Why would you yell at mummy?”

“I don’t know?” she tells her father.

“I think you do darling.” He told his daughter gently. He didn’t like getting angry at his daughter. She was only a child. He had told Edith that he was terrified he was going to be like his father. Edith had told him that he was already a better father than James Sharpe could ever be.

“I didn’t want my nap.” She told her father with a pout.

“I know you didn’t but little girls need their nap time or they are cranky the rest of the day.” She nods her head and sets her head down at her father’s shoulder. “I love you and your sister so much Olivia.”

“What about your wife?” Edith asks as she comes to him with Ruth in her arms.

“Oh I love you the most Mrs. Cushing-Sharpe.” He said kissing her lips.

That night after both of them put their daughters to bed they were in their bedroom getting ready for sleep. Edith was taking out the pins in her hair and Thomas was waiting in bed for her.

He smiles as she gets into bed with her nightgown making her look beautiful. He kisses her lips. She deepens the kiss.

“Thomas…” she moans as he kisses at her neck.

They went to work getting each other undressed.

“I want you so much Edith. I always want you and I always love you. Always have and always will.” He told her before putting his head between her thighs and loving her there.

His lips sucked at her outer lips and she could feel him smirk against her thighs at her moans and writhes on the mattress.

“Thomas, oh Thomas…” she said throwing her head back on the pillows.

She must seem wanton to most people but she loves her husband so much. And who cares what they think? No one besides Alan knows what they went through to get to this point. If she hadn’t stayed behind her husband would have died and she wouldn’t have her two daughters with the best man in the world.

He playfully bit down at her clit and that made scream in pleasure. She was moaning out in pleasure as she came into his eager mouth.

He lifts his head from her sex and gives her a sensual and predatory look that reminded her of their first night together. He slithers up her body and their lips meet as she opens her legs wide for him.

He thrusts into her as he deepens their kiss. Their eyes meet as their bodies meet thrust for thrust. Their lips and tongues battling for dominance as she wraps her legs around his waist which drives him deeper into her. She can feel his penis brush at her inner walls.

“Oh Edith…baby…” he tells her as he looks into her eyes before he takes her left breast into his mouth. She can hear him suckle and knew there was probably some milk left over in them after breastfeeding Ruth. He soon switched breasts and was still sucking on them.

They had discovered this when Olivia was just a baby and that it just turned them on even more. She had suspected it was from Thomas’s past relationship with Lucille and probably connected with their twisted and dark childhood. She didn’t judge him at all. She knew what she was signing up for when she decided to stay married to him.

The double sensation of her husband drinking milk from her breasts and him thrusting into her was too much for her and she started clenching around his penis and came for the second time that night.

He took his mouth off her breast and groans out as he thrusts into her two more times before stilling and coming into her.

After a few moments he pulls out of her and rolls to his side. She cuddles into his chest and he cradles her for a few seconds before bringing the blankets further up their bodies.

“Did you enjoy your anniversary present?” he asks her.

“It depends on which ones. The photographs downstairs or what we just did?” she retorts cheekily.

“Oh you delectable and gorgeous minx.” He told her with a deep chuckle.

“That’s what you get Sir Thomas for agreeing to marry a woman, a writer. We are a very witty and intelligent bunch.”

Even though he was no longer a Sir since that part of his life was over he was happy whenever his wife called him Sir and he would answer back in kind.

“That I did. Lady Edith. And I love you for not only saving me from my past but giving me this beautiful future with you and our two little girls.” He said with as much sincerity in his voice as the day she truly knew how much he loved her and how much she loved him.

“I love you Thomas. Always.”

“I love you too, my darling Edith.” He then kissed her on her lips and then her temple.

As the clock stroke past twelve and the four people in the house sleeping another year has passed and another one shall begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment if you want to.


End file.
